


Зазеркалье

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, irizka2, Волшебники / Волшебницы, Гендерсвап, Магический реализм, Метафизические существа, Параллельные миры, драма, запретные отношения, магия, мистика, романтика, смена сущности, счастливый финал, флафф, экшн, элементы гета, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:RРазмер:Миди, 25 страницМетки:Счастливый финал, Магический реализм, Волшебники  / Волшебницы, Запретные отношения, Параллельные миры, Магия, Романтика,Флафф, Драма, Мистика, Экшн, Гендерсвап, Смена сущности, Элементы гета, Элементы слэша, Метафизические существаОписание:Лим, престарелый учитель физики, открыв в себе магические способности, защищает человеческий мир от вторжения монстров из зазеркалья.Примечания автора:©2019 irizka2Работа написана как цикл историй для WTF K.O.M.A. 2020Обложка https://vk.com/photo-67747668_457239144
Kudos: 1





	Зазеркалье

## Два шага до пропасти

Лим сплел заклинание портала прямо на мчащемся поезде. Зеленые кислотные языки пламени уже прорывались сквозь Зазеркалье, синими отблесками появлялись над черными буграми угля. Если слаг вырвется через пелену, гореть будет долго.

Впрочем, если слаг вырвется, пожар станет меньшей из проблем.

На полной скорости портал дрожал неровными краями и вспыхивал, когда ветер разбивал об него частицы пыли. Лим глотнул воздуха и шагнул как в прорубь. Небо сразу стало лиловым, в глазах потемнело, скорость поезда сбила с ног. Зазеркалье отражало наш и никому не ведомый мир. Искажало реальность и создавало свою. Здесь все было другим и магия работала в сотни раз лучше.

Несколько пассов руками, и Лим закрыл барьер, кислотный огонь только успел обжечь ботинки. 

Слаг уселся на головной вагон, разбирал понемногу корпус, отрывая огромным ртом куски железа словно бумагу. Тварь оказалась гигантской, поднималась хитиновым панцирем над деревьями и терялась среди низких облаков фиолетового неба. Лим вдохнул и выдохнул, он не рассчитывал столкнуться с чем-то подобным и не верил, что хватит сил на бой. Но отступать некуда — за порталом реальный мир, и Лим должен был защищать его даже ценой жизни.

— Помощь нужна? — задорный голос раздался над самым ухом.

Лим обернулся, столкнулся носом с зависшим в воздухе Юном и чуть покраснел.

— Ты как всегда кстати, — произнес он с улыбкой и протянул руку, помогая сойти на мчащийся поезд. — А Роберт в курсе?

— Он меня сюда и послал. — Юн улыбнулся до ушей, счастливый и довольный, словно на праздник отправили. 

В огненных волосах спрятались короткие рожки, за спиной болтался длинный, тонкий демонический хвост. Юн напоминал ему чертенка, только кожа белая, молочная и сладкая, как сгущенка. Если лизнуть, то уже не остановиться. 

Лим заставил себя отвернуться, перестать пялиться. Внезапная поддержка порадовала, Роберт в беде не бросал, выручал не первый раз. Словно чуял, когда Лим сталкивался с непосильной проблемой, протягивал руку помощи или присылал фамильяра. Юн использовал силы хозяина, и эта связь делала его по-настоящему могущественным. Лим тут больше был не нужен.

— Я отвлекаю? — Лим мысленно пробежался по заклинаниям, выбирая, что лучше направить на слага.

— Страхуй, — распорядился Юн и стремительно скользнул по краю вагонетки. 

Лим кряхтя потопал следом. Уголь под ногами сбивал шаг, громоздкий энергетический щит то и дело цеплялся за невидимые в отражении ветки. Юн уже добрался до слага, когда Лим не прошел и полпути, но отвлекая чудовище на себя, запустил пару огненных шаров. Заклятье он нарисовал быстро, и оно вышло неровным, отчего огонь разбился о панцирь и разлетелся в разные стороны фейерверком. 

Юн заразительно засмеялся, заставляя Лима смущаться и злиться. Да, сил и способностей пока не так много, он лишь четыре года назад начал учиться, маг из него посредственный. Но Юн — фамильяр, чего смеяться над живыми? 

Слаг медленно повернул огромную голову, задумчиво пошевелил длинными усиками и снова вернулся к трапезе. Юн, подлетев ближе, резанул огненным клинком по телу, и слаг тут же потянулся к нему ртом. Лим снова послал пару огненных шаров, теперь получилось лучше сосредоточиться, и они даже оставили пару темных разводов на панцире. 

Слаг плавно придвинул к нему один усик-глаз, вторым все также смотрел на Юна и целился круглым, усеянным сотней зубов ртом. Медленно куснул, и Юну пришлось увернуться, теряя концентрацию и сбивая незаконченное заклятье. Лиму требовалось отвлечь тварь чем-то более мощным, но на языке вертелись только глупости, типа призыва водного элементаля или быстрого роста цветов. Юн его точно осмеет, если он сотворит что-то подобное. Потому Лим запустил в него еще пару огненных шаров и один маленький, но очень стремительный смерч. Тот почти сдвинул тяжелый склизкий хвост с вагонетки, слаг приподнял его и выгнул огромное тело, стараясь удержаться на месте, а потом грузно опустил хвост Лиму на голову.

Лим кувыркнулся в сторону, зацепился щитом за край вагона, повис ненадолго безвольным тюком и с трудом вскарабкался на место. Юн теперь отбивался от двух длинных щупалец, понемногу рубил толстую шею и уже сбил один из усиков с выпуклым глазом.

Вздохнув от собственной бесполезности, Лим призвал водного элементаля и направил сбивать кислотное пламя слага. Может, тогда удастся избавиться от щита и действовать более проворно. Юн кувыркнулся в воздухе, приземлился на мгновение рядом и снова бросился в бой. Руки его покрывала кислота и обожженная кожа потемнела, но Юн не выпускал свое оружие и продолжал сражаться.

— Совести у тебя никакой, — пробормотал Лим и ткнул пальцем в брошь на груди. Передатчик, выданный Робертом, мигнул голубым и из него раздался ровный голос Роберта.

— Скажи спасибо, что прислал подмогу.

— Мог бы и сам явиться, — буркнул Лим.

— Ненавижу слагов, — ответил тот, и по Зазеркалью разнесся его раскатистый смех.

— Еще и потешается, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Лим и скинул с себя тяжелый, неудобный щит. 

Остатки пламени коснулись плаща, обожгли кислотой ноги, но тут же схлынули под напором воды. Лим расправил плечи, сложил пальцы в знак силы, несколько раз произнес про себя заклятье, чтобы не ошибиться, а потом выпустил направленную струю огня. 

— Не перенапрягись, — раздалось из броши.

Лим только фыркнул, Роберт иногда бывал чрезмерно заносчивым. Подобные выпады обижали до глубины души и каждый раз хотелось бросить все, уехать в соседний городок и забыть о Роберте и Юне раз и навсегда. Но Лим знал, что другого учителя найти будет сложно, и Роберт, несмотря на отвратный характер, отличный наставник, не раз выручал и вытаскивал из передряг. А еще у него был Юн.

Пламя, сорвавшись с пальцев, толкнуло слага вперед, повредило панцирь так, что тот пошел трещинами. В воздухе запахло паленым мясом, и слаг издал пронзительно громкий писк, поворачиваясь к Лиму корпусом. Из ротовой полости потекла кислота, и Лим успел мысленно попрощаться с жизнью — если бы слаг плюнул, его бы распылило в мгновение.

Но Юн закончил заклятье — выбросил перед собой несколько черных сфер, и те, закружившись, влетели в тело слага разрывая его на куски. Раскрошенный панцирь полетел во все стороны острыми снарядами, остатки липкого мяса засыпало землю зелено-серыми пятнами.

Лим успешно отпрыгнул от крупного куска, но не заметил часть глазного усика. Выпученная горошина с огромным черным зрачком сбила его с ног, и Лима подбросило в воздух с такой силой, что он пробил слой миров и вылетел в реальность. 

Под ним развернулась пропасть, поезд проходил мимо скалистого обрыва, и падать вниз предстояло метров сорок. Лим попытался спастись, сбросил плащ с плеч, собираясь зачаровать его как парашют, но не удержал в руках и чертыхнулся, еще не понимая, что летит навстречу неминуемой гибели. Юн появился перед ним полупрозрачным отражением и столкнул назад в Зазеркалье, придерживая, улавливая и опуская на землю мягко, словно перо.

Лим дергано выдохнул, отбрасывая неприятные мысли о последнем вдохе, шлепнулся головой о мокрую траву, а потом, обхватив Юна руками и перевернувшись, подмял его под себя. 

— Слаг оставил кладку. — Глаза у мальчишки горели, щеки раскраснелись и под рыжими локонами казались пунцовыми.

— Потом разберусь, — отмахнулся Лим и прижался к его губам.

Юн ответил горячо и с напором, с ним всегда было просто — он не говорил «нет» и жаждал близости с живыми, а Лим... Лиму в кайф чувствовать его мягкую кожу под пальцами, ласкать тонкие губы, целовать шею, плечи, забираться под рубашку, чтобы сжать ладонями талию и погладить мягкий живот. Штаны с дырочкой для хвоста Юн стащил сам, у него не было белья. Может, Роберт придумал его таким, а может, Юн и при жизни не носил трусов. Лин нетерпеливо прикусил ему плечо, лизнул ключицы, скользнул ниже и обвел языком сосок. Собирал языком сладость, впитывал вкус.

Юн стонал, плавился в ладонях, страстно обнимал ногами. Член возбужденно поднимался к пупку, шлепал по животу, когда Лим слишком торопливо входил и, сжимая пальцами бедра, бился в него, желая разрядиться после адреналиновой встряски.

Юн растворился под ним за мгновение до оргазма. Лин застонал, сжимая рукой член, и отдрочил себе, заливая изумрудную траву белым. 

— Сука, Роберт, — рыкнул он, заваливаясь на спину и переводя дыхание.

— Про кладку не забудь.

— Блядь!

Лим стащил с себя брошь. Хотел отбросить ее куда подальше, но передумал и вернул на место. На ватных ногах прошел вдоль железнодорожного пути, разыскивая, где тупая тварь свила гнездо. В Зазеркалье расстояние не считалось шагами, и мысленно зацепившись за видневшиеся на горизонте дома, Лим прошел пару сотен километров всего за час. Кладку уничтожал уже на последнем издыхании, битва и без того истощила. А потому к порталу он вернулся лишь к ночи, из последних сил вытолкнул собственное тело в реальнось. Упал на рельсы и, отлежавшись, сполз в канаву. Хотелось уснуть и проспать пару суток.

Роберт пробил брешь прямо над его бренным телом, усмехнулся довольно и протянул руку, помогая забраться в очередной слой зеркала. Древний, могущественный Роберт мог позволить себе отдельную реальность и спрятанный от посторонних взглядов дом.

— Выглядишь побитым. — Хозяин гостеприимно усадил его за стол. 

Посуда сама прибежала к ним, наполняясь чаем, печеньем, конфетами. Роберт смахнул с блюдца два батончика и потянул из чашки дымящийся напиток. Лим молча последовал его примеру, силы постепенно возвращались, хоть сонливость никуда и не делась.

— Весь день протаскался, — пожаловался Лим.

— Зачем вообще туда сунулся? Огненный след только у здоровых слагов, должен был понимать, что сам не справишься!

— А что мне оставалось делать? Он на моей территории вылез!

— Все вы такие — молодые, неопытные: вам лишь бы в бой рвануть. — Роберт сжал недовольно губы, его и без того узкое лицо вытянулось и заострилось. Роберт тощий и длинный и когда обижался, напоминал саранчу.

— Ничего, справился ведь. А на будущее я помощника ищу, наверняка в городе есть и другие одаренные, найду тебе второго ученика, скучать не будешь.

— Не буду. — Роберт на это улыбнулся, а потом снова недовольно свел брови и придвинулся к Лиму, заглядывая в глаза. — Все равно не понимаю, как ты умудрился!

— Говорю же — выбора не было!

— Я не о слаге. Ты вроде не мальчик, а влюбился в фамильяра!

Лим на его слова вздрогнул. Невольно посмотрел в угол комнаты, где на лавочке сидел Юн, полупрозрачный и неподвижный, он казался ненастоящим, а взгляд стеклянным. Сейчас, без поддержки хозяина, он выглядел неживым. Лим нервно сглотнул.

— Не влюбился, просто развлекаюсь.

— Понимаешь же, что, если мне понадобятся магические силы, я первым делом развоплощу его. Да и в бою Юн станет защитой, закроет собой или, если моя магия схлопнется, примет удар на себя. Я его тоже люблю, конечно, он мое творение, мой прекрасный ангел, но это не меняет того, что он — фамильяр.

— Я помню. — Лим отвел взгляд, уткнулся носом в чашку. Не хотелось смотреть на Юна и Роберта тоже видеть не было сил. 

— Ты потому столь яростно учился, выпытывал у меня, как удержать помощника? Тебе такое не по силам, не в ближайшую сотню лет. — Роберт щелкнул пальцами, подзывая Юна, и тот подошел, сел на колени и прижался к его руке. — Опасно для тебя такие связи заводить. Молодое сердце неокрепшее, не знает, сколь яркими могут быть потери. А я терять уже научился. — Роберт погладил Юна по щеке с улыбкой. — Не привязывайся, Лим, мне не хочется тебя расстраивать и приносить дурные вести. Но Юн не вечен. Мы все это понимаем.

— Да...

Лим уснул на мягкой кушетке, у Роберта всегда спалось хорошо и силы там восстанавливались в сотню раз быстрее. Утром он поднялся бодрый, размял тело и немного потренировался с заклятьями. Роберт пригласил его позавтракать, а потом отправил домой — гости ему быстро надоедали. Уходил Лим через двери, и у порога его поймал Юн. Схватил за рукав и притянул к себе.

Лим с неохотой глянул ему в лицо — Юн смотрел заискивающе, словно просил чего-то, и от это стало еще тяжелее. Лим вырвал у него свою руку и быстро шагнул в проход. Портал за спиной закрылся, и Лим вдохнул с облегчением.

## Вдох и выдох

На зеркальной поверхности экран вышел кривым. Лим впервые использовал это заклятье, и трансляция постоянно сбивалась, но он все равно пожалел, что полез в личную жизнь Роберта. На экране учитель сидел в глубоком кресле, а обнаженный Юн, устроившись у него на коленях, плавно двигался на его члене.

Лим хотел сначала сбить заклятье, не смотреть на все это, но не смог. Роберт выглядел расслабленным, словно спящим. Он почти не принимал участие в действе, а Юн, смотря на своего хозяина с неподдельным обожанием, ласкал свой член, маленькие темные соски и облизывал пальцы. За спиной дергано крутился тонкий хвост, острая кисточка то и дело нежно проводила Роберту по щеке. Юн выглядел очень страстным, разгоряченным и погруженным в себя. Похотливый фамильяр. А чего еще желать? Роберт создал замечательного раба — секс-игрушку, помощника, верного напарника. Юн воплощал все безумные замыслы древнего мага и сейчас удовлетворялся на его члене, забыв о другом любовнике.

В бок болезненно кольнуло. Лим от неожиданности вздрогнул, прислушался к себе, надеясь, что причина в плохом обеде. Но тело заныло и боль стала распространяться от живота к позвоночнику.

— Вот же, как не вовремя! — раздраженно поморщился он, разрывая видеоканал.

С единственного кресла в его маленькой квартире подобрал тяжелый плащ, запихнул за пазуху пару простых заклятий и вышел на улицу. За пределами волшебного дома, где все было ненастоящим, но давно привычным, началась осень. Деревья, укутанные в рыжий наряд, роняли листья на мостовую. Группа детей с улюлюканьем пронеслась мимо, разбрызгивая сапогами лужи. Молодая девушка остановилась у газона и подняла расколовшийся каштан.

Лим вздохнул. Запахнул плащ плотнее и твердым шагом направился, куда тянуло болью. Он не мог отмахнуться, плюнуть на реальный мир. Потому что без его заботы не будет луж, не будет каштанов. Ничего не будет.

Портал открылся рядом со станцией метро. Напротив расположился старый завод, его вроде собирались снести и перестроить, территория была огорожена. Лим надеялся, что в Зазеркалье забор не вымахал выше крыш и он легко проникнет внутрь.

Станция в Зазеркалье тряслась, гудела как огромный улей, и вылетающие из жерла электрички ускользали в небо, теряясь между остановками в облаках. Лим перебежал железнодорожные пути, перепрыгнул расплывшийся мазутом эскалатор, разрезал тонкую, как паутинка, сетку забора и полез в здание завода. Стены и лестницы были мокрые, по ним ручьями лилась вода и утекала куда-то в подвалы. Лим проверил воду, но ничего неправильного в ней не обнаружил, поднялся на крышу, с удивлением посмотрел на раскинувшийся над заводом гигантский, словно секвойя, гриб и пошел на нижние ярусы.

Там, между покрытыми ржавчиной старыми станками, расположилось уже созревшее гнездовье. Несколько слагов выбрались наружу и пожирали железо, на глазах увеличиваясь в размерах. Лим чертыхнулся, ему казалось, он внимательно следил за территорией, не допускал кладок, а выходит — что-то пропустил. Вызвав огненного элементаля, он направил его сжигать еще не вылупившиеся яйца и отвлечь маленьких слагов. Они еле доставали Лиму до пояса, избавиться от них не составит труда, но их появление уже нанесло немалый ущерб реальности. Хорошо, он повесил по городу охранные знаки и привязал их к своему телу, так что о вторжении узнал сразу.

Управился он быстро, прошелся по расколотым и сожженным яйцам, проверяя, что никто не выжил. Под ногами хлюпали кислотная слизь и стекающая по стенам вода. Кладка уничтожена, мелкие слаги превратились в кисель. Лим с облегчением вытер выступившую от напряжения испарину, а потом заметил какое-то шевеление рядом со стеной. Он осторожно приблизился, чтобы не напороться на очередное зазеркальное чудовище, подошел к небольшому белому пятну на полу и вздрогнул с ужасом, когда оно на глазах обернулось яйцом и стало подрагивать, собираясь расколоться.

— Какого... — пробормотал он, с изумлением оглядываясь по сторонам.

Откуда оно взялось, как он пропустил его? Или слаги научились раскидывать свою кладку по межмирью? Но рядом никого не было, пустота наполнилась журчащим звуком стекающей воды и треском раскалывающегося яйца. Лим, матерясь на чем свет стоит, снова воспользовался магией, призвал свой верный меч и разбил новорожденного слага. Но только перевел дух, рядом с уничтоженным яйцом появилось ещё одно.

— Да чтобы вас демоны подрали! — воскликнул он и, не дожидаясь, когда слаг вылупится, пробил скорлупу.

Над очередным пятном сел, раскрывая заклятье анализа. Он так и не выучил его, даже толком не разобрался. Потом сопел со свитком, пытаясь решить, куда приложить силы и какой ждать результат. Ответы запутали еще больше. Магия указывала на воздушные поры, Лиму привиделись бархатные стеночки сот, дрожащие под водяным потоком, и как крошечные яйца, напитавшись соками, соскальзывают из них по течению вниз.

Он прервал видение и уставился на потолок. Сквозь него протекала вода, в некоторых местах тонко капала, но над появившимися яйцами лилась ручьями. Новое белое пятно будущего яйца расплылось после того, как на пол упала чуть заметная склизкая жижа. Лим спешно сжег ее и рванул наверх. Похоже, разросшийся гриб над заводом не был частью Зазеркалья, а служил проводником для безостановочно размножающихся слагов.

Лим выбежал на крышу, осторожно ступая по расшатавшимся прогнившим балкам. Запрокинул голову, рассматривая чудовищное творение. От гриба пахло сыростью и плесенью, его чуть заметно качало ветром, и тогда он издавал тихое гудение, напоминающее гудок уходящего за горизонт поезда. Из-под трубчатой шляпки вытекала вода и стелился густой туман. Лим с трудом рассмотрел его края и недовольно присвистнул, понимая, что этой громадиной накроет почти весь район. Стоял гриб на тонкой длинной ножке ярко-рыжего цвета, и Лим решил заняться именно ею.

Перебирая стихии и заклятья, он смог молнией пробить в ножке дыру, и та сразу подкосилась, разломилась с треском и хрустом, словно древняя сосна, и с гулом стала заваливаться на землю. Шляпка тяжело опустилась краем на торчащие из густой дымки многоэтажки, прогнулась внутрь, выплескивая из трубочек накопившуюся влагу. Лим смотрел, довольный проделанной работой, пока собравшаяся вода не хлынула на него мутным потоком и не накрыла тяжелой волной.

Он не успел поставить блок, его сбросило с крыши и закрутило в водовороте. Вовремя кинул якорь, повис на созданной веревке и смотрел, как вода смывает грунт и уходит под землю. Но за первой волной пришла вторая, словно гриб намеренно пытался его утопить, и балка, за которую он зацепился, лопнула, свалилась кусками гнилого дерева и старой штукатурки. Водой затянуло в подвальные этажи, понесло ниже, не давая ни за что ухватиться. Лим отчаянно сопротивлялся стихии и когда понял, что это не по силам — пробил щель в реальность и выскочил на поверхность.

У настоящего завода не было подвальных помещений. Между цементом и железными опорами образовались полости, и Лим сразу закашлялся от спертого гнилого воздуха. Сюда не попадал свет и вряд ли просачивался кислород. А сквозь Зазеркалье хоть и не сильно, но все же проникала вода. Лим с трудом перевел дыхание, достал фонарик и осмотрелся. Местечко он выбрал так себе — комнатка два на два, плотный гранитный пол и осыпающийся песком потолок.

Вода поднялась до колена. Он несколько раз повторил пассы руками, плотнее запирая вуаль. Но напор воды по ту сторону был столь силен, что удержать его не удавалось никакими средствами. В реальности вода воняла канализацией и казалась ледяной, обжигающе холодной, так что ноги сразу стало сводить. Подняться некуда, небольшие уступы были скользкими от наросшего на них мха и плесени, зацепиться не за что, а силы, потраченные на борьбу с вредителями и переход, окончательно иссякли, когда Лим пытался залатать пространственную дыру.

Было бы неплохо вздремнуть часок, отдохнуть, восстанавливая магический баланс. Но сейчас он даже в Зазеркалье уйти не мог, не то что переместиться куда-то в реальности.

Вода добралась до пояса.

Единственный способ спастись — связаться с Робертом и попросить. Снова просить о помощи, а потом слушать его завуалированные насмешки. Но выбора не оставалось. Лим потянулся к груди, где висела брошь-передатчик, и разъяренно выдохнул — единственное доступное средство связи пропало. Возможно, смыло водой, а может, Лим зацепился за что-то во время падения. Так или иначе, Роберт его не найдет.

Оставался еще Юн. Эфемерный, лишь наполовину живой фамильяр мог услышать и доставить весточку хозяину. Лин потянулся к нему мысленно, коснулся осторожно, словно погладил, а в следующее мгновение Юн появился перед ним. С сияющей улыбкой он по-деловому осмотрел подземный мешок. Вода Лиму доставала уже до груди, и он от холода стучал зубами.

Юн легко крутанулся, заворачивая смерч, и вода умчалась ему под ноги, словно в слив. Еще один пасс руками, и стены захрустели, сжимаясь и уплотняясь, не позволяя воде проникать в реальность.

— Милое местечко для свиданий, — произнес он, покусывая губы.

Юн был обнажен. Лим не сомневался, что вытащил его из постели. Это задело за живое. А еще столь показательное проявление возможностей — Юн легко справился с брешью в пространстве и спас, когда Лим, словно новичок, не смог рассчитать свои силы и попал в западню.

— Мне нравится тебя удивлять, — произнес он с натянутой ухмылкой.

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня удивляешь, — соблазнительно ответил Юн и прильнул ближе. — Я скучал, ты не звал меня три недели.

— Роберт сказал, у вас важные дела, не хотел отвлекать. — Лим отодвинул его, убрал руки от себя. Слишком красивый, привлекательный и соблазнительный. Лим на него всегда реагировал. Даже сейчас — пусть они и заперты под слоем земли и камня, Юн не мог не вызывать желания.

— Я серьезно скучал. — Юн посмотрел с укором, заглянул в глаза, словно пытаясь заставить читать его мысли. Но Лим сейчас слишком ослаб для подобной магии.

— Ты не принадлежишь мне, — снова оправдывался Лим.

— Роберт сказал, что можешь мной пользоваться в любое время, — он произнес это шепотом, намеренно выделяя интимность обстановки, словно не замечая, как холодно и что Лим магически совершенно истощен.

— Тогда почему бы не воспользоваться? — смирился Лим и, обхватив его за горячую спину, прижал к себе.

Губы у Юна мягкие и послушные, их можно было покусывать и облизывать, словно дольки мандарина, сочные и вкусные. Член фамильяра уперся в промокший плащ, Лим помял в ладонях крепкие ягодицы, погладил хвост у основания и провел между ног. Юн зажигался в одно мгновение, возможно, Роберт его таким и создал, но Лиму нравилось думать, что Юн возбуждается так быстро лишь в его присутствии.

Толкнув к ледяной стене, Лим закинул его ноги себе на бедра и жадно впитывал сладость его рта. Он и сам скучал, тосковал так сильно, что решил воспользоваться подсматривающим заклятьем. Был уверен, что Юн либо отдыхает в пустоте, превратившись в тень, либо трудится на благо Роберта. Но совсем не ожидал застать его в объятиях учителя.

И сейчас собственнические чувства, горькая ревность и желание быть с ним одним, рвались через край. Лим так давно хотел забрать Юна себе, оборвать связь с сильнейшим магом и увести в свою реальность. Только создать свой слой он еще не мог и удержать фамильяра тоже.

— Может, переместимся в место потеплее? Обещаю не смеяться над банальными предложениями, согласен на гостиницу или твою спальню. — Дыхание Юна превратилось в облачко пара.

— Я бы с радостью. — Лим не хотел отпускать его губы, но Юн действительно стал замерзать. — Только я немного устал, мне бы отдохнуть с часок, поспать и станет лучше.

— Лим... — Он вздохнул и посмотрел с укором. — Ты истощен и не можешь выйти?

— Есть немного, но сам знаешь, пара часов — и мне станет лучше.

— Тут кислород заканчивается, я чувствую, как меняется состав воздуха, если ты уснешь, то уже навсегда! — В его голосе проскользнула тревога, и Лим заставил себя улыбнуться, успокаивающе погладить по плечам. Он не хотел, чтобы Юн за него переживал. — Почему ты не позвал Роберта?

— Не хочу выглядеть в его глазах слабаком. Силы вскоре вернутся, просто мне нужно больше отдыхать, я же не мальчик.

— Что за глупости? Не принижай себя. Магия в тебе проснулась, когда тебе было за сорок, но время для магов не имеет веса. Лет через десять ты освоишься достаточно, чтобы придать своему телу любой облик, да и сейчас выглядишь моложе своих лет.

— Ты так ласково обозвал меня стариком?

— Лим, — Юн смягчился, снова улыбнулся, — возьми мои силы и отправляйся домой, время уходит.

— Нет, Юн, — Лим горько ухмыльнулся, — я никогда этого не сделаю.

— Я был создан именно как поддержка. Если тебе не хватает магии — забери мою.

— Чтобы ты исчез? Нет уж, лучше сдохнуть!

— Лим, ты в своем уме?! Я ненастоящий, меня не существует — я выдуманная программа Роберта, создан, чтобы поддерживать и защищать своего хозяина. А сейчас тебе нужна помощь и ты должен взять...

— Юн! — Лим заткнул его поцелуем, немного грубо, снова зажал между собой и ледяной стеной. Его и самого трясло от холода, но с Юном было теплее, с ним все становилось лучше и даже смерть не пугала. — Ты настоящий. Для меня — настоящий. И очень мне нужен...

— Поэтому ты привязал меня мыслями? И руками вцепился, словно я твоя соломинка. — Юн улыбался, но смотрел грустно.

— Возможно.

Лим зацепился случайно, забылся в поцелуях и отрезал от внешнего мира, сам того не заметив. Взяло верх подсознательное желание побыть с ним наедине, не позволить Роберту подсматривать или вмешаться. Сил на магию не осталось, но иногда она сама действовала, подчиняясь инстинктам.

— Отпусти меня, я позову Роберта, и он тебя вытащит. Отпусти, прошу.

— Если бы ты знал, как с каждым разом мне сложнее тебя отпускать, отправлять к Роберту, зная, что он-то непременно воспользуется тобой и в один прекрасный, нет, отвратительный момент он просто тебя заберет.

Юн прижался ближе, лизнул в губы, а потом поцеловал так сладко и вкусно, что Лим не сдержал стона. Его дыхание освежило мозги, Юн вдохнул в него жизни, свежего воздуха, даря несколько ясных минут. Последний поцелуй. Если Роберт занят, ему не будет дела до нерадивого ученика, и Юна уже не отпустит. Самому же Лину не хватит сил притянуть его вновь.

— Я люблю тебя, Юн, — шепнул он ему в ухо и разжал руки.

Юн растворился, исчез из каменного мешка, забрав с собой свет и тепло. Лима затрясло от озноба, могильный холод пробирал до кости.

Но не прошло и минуты, над его лицом раскрылось светлое окно. Роберт небрежно перекинулся через край и заглянул в уединенный склеп.

— Красиво устроился. В гости пригласишь или, может, ко мне?

Лим тяжело вздохнул и протянул ему руку, позволяя вытащить в другую реальность.

В комнате учителя как всегда было тихо и спокойно. Сквозь плотные шторы почти не проникало солнце, всюду на столах и шкафчиках разместились разнотипные светильники, их желтый свет умиротворял. Заботливый стул подошел к Лиму, предлагая сесть, довез до стола, и две позвякивающие чашечки, наполнив себя душистым кофе, замерли рядом с хозяином и его гостем. Лим взглядом поискал Юна, но его нигде не было видно.

— На гриб напоролся? — поинтересовался Роберт, он знал все и всегда без слов. — Давно их не видел, а теперь поперли везде, где можно. Осторожнее с ними, могут не только затопить, но и молнией сверху приложить. — Он сделал маленький глоток из чашки, облизал губы и стал сыпать ложками сахар из пузатой сахарницы. — Юн ко мне примчался, словно его обожгло. Почему с ним связался, а не со мной?

— Я передатчик утопил. — Лим заметил белесую фигуру рядом с дверью в спальню и с облегчением вздохнул. — Спасибо, что снова выручил.

— Обращайся. А передатчик тебе сделаю новый, — рассмеялся самодовольно Роберт. — Не первый раз.

Лим снова вздохнул. Он знал, что и не последний.

## Тень

Лим давно не спал так крепко. Ощущение постоянной опасности отучило от глубокого сна, но вчера Юн остался в его постели и Лим вырубился как ребенок, забыв обо всем на свете.

Юн, полностью материализовавшийся, был горячим и вкусно пах осенней листвой. Кожа теплая, гладкая, как шелковая, без единого изъяна, без шрамов и родинок, словно у куклы. Нереальная, искусственная. Но Юн выглядел настоящим, более чем реальным. И вчера, прижимаясь к губам, сжимая под собой с жадностью и с неудержимым желанием, Лим ласкал его шею, плечи и соски, входил глубоко и сильно, раздвигая ногами его бедра и чувствуя, как из зажатого между их телами члена льется обжигающее семя.

Из сна выбило резкой тошнотой. Лим поперхнулся кислотой в горле и, перевалившись через край постели, вывернул желудок. На пол шлепнулся толстый слизень, издал печальный вздох, сдулся и превратился в пыль. Лим с минуту смотрел на грязное пятно на полу, а потом испуганно затряс Юна за плечо.

— С Робертом что-то случилось. Следилка, которую он в прошлом году в меня подселил, выпала. Сможешь пробить вход в его слой?

Юн сонно и растерянно кивнул, потянулся за одеждой. На его руках остались следы вчерашней страсти, Лим был неаккуратен, но Юну нравилось, он сам просил, и это чертовски заводило. Сейчас отметины заставили краснеть, они наполняли воспоминаниями и неуместными мыслями. Лиму нравилось, что Юн покрыт отметинами, это было пошло и грязно, и хотелось, чтобы Роберт его таким увидел.

Но Роберт попал впросак. Может, западня других магов или очередной монстр Зазеркалья оказался сильнейшему магу не по зубам. Лим надеялся отыскать хоть какую-то метку в его доме, у Роберта было множество артефактов, а также якорей, что удерживали в этом мире и не позволяли умереть.

Юн долго готовил заклятье, у него больше не осталось подпитки от хозяина, а собственный магический потенциал фамильяров всегда невелик. Но вскоре между кроватью и стеной появилась мерцающая поверхность портала, и Юн первый перешел на ту сторону. Лим, подбирая на ходу свои походные сумки и оружие, прыгнул следом.

В комнате Роберта ничего не изменилось, казалось, хозяин никуда и не уходил. Мебель топталась рядом, приветствуя гостей, загудел чайник, зашуршал вентилятор, по всему помещению включились маленькие желто-розовые светильники.

Юн несмело прошелся по мягкому ковру, остановился рядом с платяным шкафом и потянул створки. На него посыпался ворох одежды и бумаг, Юн ловко отскочил, подхватывая скрученную в рулон карту, и закрыл шкаф. Одежда поползла на место и все таким же неаккуратным комком затянулась в узкую щель. Карту положили на стол, смахнули жестом чернильницу и вазочку с печеньем, и те сбежали на подоконник.

На карте, пока без черных контуров, кружились грани реальности и обломки разрушенных миров. Юн провел по ним рукой, пытаясь на ощупь отыскать хозяина, погрузил пальцы глубже, но утонул в них как в молоке, а поверхность так и осталась без четких рисунков.

— Ушел куда-то за край, — покачал он головой и, чуть надрезав пальцы, накапал на карту кровью. Бумага впитала подношение, вычерчивая сначала образ чужого мира, а потом, постепенно приближаясь, выдала подробности. Лим уперся в нее взглядом и потому пропустил, что стало происходить с Юном. Обратил внимание, только когда он застонал и покачнулся. Бросившись к нему, Лим успел подхватить, усадил на услужливо подошедший стул. Но карта все еще продолжала тянуть из него кровь.

— Это Роберт? — спросил Лим, и Юн коротко кивнул. — Он же понимает, что вытянет тебя так до основания?

Юн снова кивнул, и Лима пронзило ужасом. Он быстро разорвал образовавшуюся связь, перерезал ее ножом и свернул карту, запирая ее печатью. Юн со стоном опустил голову на столешницу, он сильно истощился и, если бы Лим не поспешил, мог исчезнуть совсем...

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это не поможет? — спросил Юн, приподнимая голову. Глаза у него покраснели, лицо впало. Роберт продолжал забирать его жизнь через невидимый тонкий канал их нерушимой связи. Той, что соединяла хозяина и душу раба.

Лима затрясло, он не желал с этим мириться.

— Я помогу!

Он кинулся к секретеру, стал спешно вытаскивать ящики и бросать их на пол, наконец нашел необходимый ему пузырек и, сделав большой глоток, прижался к губам Юна. Тот вдохнул, закашлялся и снова стал дышать, вбирать предложенные силы, при этом немного лаская языком десна и небо.

К лицу прилила кровь, бледность отступила. Лим гладил его по волосам, по щекам, все еще вдыхая в него магию и не отпуская. Сколько Роберту понадобится? Сколько еще он будет забирать? Как бы не прикончил их обоих...

Он еще долго делился бы своими силами, если бы стол, на который он опирался одной рукой, не исчез. Растворился в воздухе, осев на пол пылью. Лим оступился, отпустил Юна и тут же с ужасом вскрикнул.

— Нет! Ну, нет же!

Вещи в маленькой комнате пропадали одна за другой. Какие-то быстро, просто вспыхивали с хлопком и разлетались сажей, остальные медленно бледнели, покрывались рябью и уходили в небытие. Все, что Роберт создал, маленький комфортный мир — все рушилось с его смертью. Лим осознал это мгновенно, успел схватить чернильницу и, макнув палец в краску, стал бегать по комнате, суетливо оставляя на важных вещах свой отпечаток. Привязывая к себе, прикрепляя. Полезные артефакты он сможет использовать сам, заклятья, книги, снадобья...

Взгляд упал на Юна, и кожа покрылась ледяной испариной. Он провел грязным пальцем по его щеке, но чернила не впитались — Юн лишь наполовину создан сильным магом. Его вторая половина — живая или мертвая душа — все еще была связана с Робертом печатью и уходила вслед за ним.

— Мне очень жаль. — Юн смотрел в одну точку перед собой, его глаза больше не сияли, не излучали яркий свет. — Прости...

— Мы может еще что-то придумать! Юн, не сдавайся, только не сейчас! Я могу забрать тебя себе, переписать договор!

— Тебе не хватит сил, — Юн грустно улыбнулся, — мы всегда знали, что это может случиться.

Лим всхлипнул, прижался к нему, сжимая в руках так сильно, что Юну, наверное, стало больно. Раньше обязательно было бы, но сейчас он терял связь со своим физическим телом.

— Не оставляй меня, не поступай так сейчас...

— Пойдем, пока у меня остались силы, Роберт хотел, чтобы я показал тебе кое-что. — Юн поднялся, прошел сквозь руки. Его телесная оболочка перестала существовать.

Лим не хотел никуда идти, он стоял и смотрел на то место, где мгновение назад Юн был еще живым, а теперь от него осталась лишь тень. С трудом заставил себя подчиниться, повернулся к нему и шагнул через тонкий дрожащий барьер. Помеченные вещи хлынули следом, горой свалились на пол его собственной комнаты, а реальность, созданная Робертом, схлопнулась и исчезла.

Юн уже стоял в дверях, позвал жестом, и Лим, скрипя зубами, поплелся следом. Он не хотел подчиняться посмертным желаниям Роберта, он хотел провести последние часы рядом с Юном, целовать его, выплескивая свои чувства, говорить с ним, рассказывая, как много тот подарил ему, принес в его жизнь.

В жизнь никчемного, старого учителя физики, в сорок лет обретшего магию и защищающего эту вселенную от нашествия потусторонних сил.

Они вышли на улицу, добрались до открытого входа в Зазеркалье, и Юн потянул его сквозь город. Лим следовал на полном автомате, ловил пальцами прозрачную, чуть заметную ладонь и перебирал в памяти сотни, тысячи прекрасных мгновений их невозможной любви. Роберт же говорил — нельзя любить фамильяра. Он знал, что все так и закончится.

Юн вывел его где-то в парке, Лим улицу узнать не смог. Они сели в трамвай и ехали рядом с обычными людьми, занятыми своими обычными человеческими делами. Кто-то перешептывался, говорил по телефону, смеялся или устало смотрел за окно. А Лим разглядывал почти прозрачного Юна и отсчитывал минуты.

Трамвай высадил их рядом с цветущей аллеей, дальше они шли пешком. Мимо разноцветных домиков и благоухающих садов, мимо старой школы с красивым цветочным названием и продавцом мороженого. Мирный и тихий город. Лим прикладывал немало усилий, чтобы жители реального мира ни о чем не переживали.

Юн привел его к детской площадке, там веселилась детвора, в песке ковырялись карапузы, по траве носились дети постарше и лохматые собачки всех цветов и мастей.

— Ты как-то сказал, что мечтаешь о детях, — произнес Юн, и Лим заставил себя на него посмотреть.

Юн стал совсем прозрачным, посерел и потерял черты лица.

— Зачем ты сейчас об этом? — спросил он хрипло.

Какой-то ребенок кинул ему под ноги мяч. Лим наклонился, подбирая и передавая малышу игрушку. Тот задорно улыбнулся беззубым ртом и убежал. А когда Лим повернулся к Юну, того уже не было.

— Юн! — Лим тихо всхлипнул и закружил на месте, надеясь найти хотя бы его отражение.

По светло-бежевому песку ползло маленькое бесформенное пятно. Оно направлялось к скамейкам напротив журчащего фонтана, и Лим пошел за ним. Пятно остановилось рядом со скамьей, свилось змеей у ног незнакомой девушки. Рядом с ней сидела пожилая дама и стучала спицами.

— Прошу прощения? — произнесла она, поднимая взгляд от почти законченного носка. Тяжелые очки сползли на нос, и она поправила их пальцем.

Лим посмотрел на девушку. Молодая, но не слишком ухоженная. Одета неопрятно, словно делал это кто-то посторонний, а не она сама. Глаза остекленевшие, смотрящие в одну точку перед собой, густая челка закрывала лоб и брови, прятала скулы. Но Лим все же узнал ее и вздрогнул.

— Вы что-то хотели? — Женщина отложила вязание, и Лим коротким пассом отправил ее прогуляться.

Сам же сел перед девушкой, задумчиво приподнял ее голову за подбородок, рассматривая столь болезненно знакомые черты лица. Тень продолжала крутиться у ее ног, и Лим внезапно вспомнил это место. Перед глазами встала картина, когда он, еще совсем неопытный маг, наткнулся на своего первого слага. Небольшого, но уже опасного.

У Лима тогда из оружия был лишь кованый меч, он неплохо пробивал панцирь слагов, но не мог их убить. Чтобы уничтожить магическую тварь, требовалась сильная маги. И Лим, совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях, потянул эту магию из реальности.

Роберт тогда показал ему, что стало с этой детской площадкой, как проржавели качели и рассыпались в труху деревянные фигурки. Заболевшие дети, плачущие над ними родители. Лиму тогда было стыдно, и он не признался еще в одном преступлении.

Он тогда почувствовал присутствие другого мага, возможно не пробудившегося или очень слабого, но тот не отозвался на призыв о помощи, и Лим решил забрать его магию силой. Вырвал как умел, грубо и беспощадно. Роберт ему рассказывал о том, как это делается, говорил, что магу это приносит боль, но вредит несильно.

Лим ошибся, по своей неопытности он забрал не только силы, но и душу мага.

— Юн, — пробормотал он, беря неподвижную руку девушки в свою.

Лишенный души маг потерял себя. В реальном мире осталась лишь его оболочка, и девушка, сидевшая перед ним, следствие той ошибки. И его наказание. 

Без магии, так никогда и не пробудившись, она жила лишь телом, а Лим все это время и не догадывался, что из-за его оплошности Роберт соткал из ее образа фамильяра.

Тень продолжала крутиться под ее ногами, словно пыталась забраться выше, но не могла. Лим резко поднялся. Он не знал, как возвращать магию, но надеялся, что интуитивно разберется. Распахнув пальто, он стал перебирать хранившиеся в кармане артефакты. Тот меч, впитавший в себя душу мага, он использовал потом, и не раз, не до конца понимая, чем владеет.

Отыскав, Лим вытащил меч на свет, и из маленькой иглы тот превратился в грозное оружие. Лим воткнул его рядом с девушкой в землю, положил ее руку на острие.

— Ну же, Юн, подскажи мне, что делать дальше! — взмолился он так громко, что напугал детвору на площадке.

Тень скользнула по лезвию, обвила серым руку девушки, и Лим отшатнулся, когда яркой вспышкой душа вырвалась из меча. Оружие, столько лет прослужившее верой и правдой, рассыпалось ржавчиной, эфес упал на землю почерневшей кочерыжкой, а девушка вскинула взгляд и пронзительно посмотрела на Лима.

— Юн? — не веря, спросил он.

— Юлиана, — голос у нее был бархатисто-низкий и очень приятный, — но ты можешь звать меня Юна.

— Юн, — повторил Лим, проигнорировав ее слова, опустился рядом и прижал ее руки к своим губам.

— Нам надо спешить, я знаю, где Роберт, и потребуется приложить усилия, чтобы его вернуть.

— Разве он не умер? — Лим никак не мог прийти в себя. А Юна говорила весело и задорно. Словно ничего не произошло и ей не пришлось прожить по его вине в заточении.

— Такие, как Роберт, просто не умирают. Но тебе придется научить меня в срочном порядке пользоваться скрытыми силами, да и простые вещи пригодятся. Я немного забыла, как управлять своим телом и как в душе рождается настоящая магия.

— Хорошо. — Лим продолжал сидеть перед ней, сжимал руки и не мог сказать ничего путного. Он хотел ее поцеловать или хотя бы обнять, но все еще сомневался, что это действительно его Юн — фамильяр, кусочек чужой души, которую он по собственной глупости заточил в своем мече.

— Ну же, что такое? — не выдержала Юна. — Тебя смущает, что я девушка? Груди тебя не вдохновляют или с вагиной ты не справишься? — Глаза у нее светились и на лице играла знакомая улыбка. Родная и такая важная.

Лим медленно приблизился к ней, коснулся губ и улыбнулся сам.

— Разве пол важен, когда любишь?

— Не важен, — поддержала она со смешком, — но надеюсь, ты его не сменишь.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты — это он. Мне казалось... пока мы шли сюда... я думал, что потеряю тебя навсегда.

— Я тебя разочаровала? — Юна поднялась, она оказалась немного выше и плотнее фамильяра. Но это были такие незначительные мелочи, что Лим не хотел их сейчас замечать.

— Разве это возможно?..

— Тогда отложим романтические признания на будущее. — Горячая рука обвила его за шею. — Ты ведь захватил карту Роберта? Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где искать этого ублюдка...

## Запертые силы

Лим выбрался из палатки и стряхнул с волос воду. Ощущение, словно спал на дне океана, — туман такой густой, что не видно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и влаги в воздухе больше, чем в озере напротив. Юлиана еще спала, Лим не захотел ее будить, вчера они шли через зеркало по ее пути, и она выдохлась, выложилась по полной, погружая их все глубже и глубже.

Где именно затерялся Роберт, они не знали, но упорно искали уже два года. Лим оставил привычную жизнь города, бросил защиту двум молодым плохо обученным ребятам на плечи. Запер маленькую квартиру и раздал долги. Сложись что-то иначе, он бы не стал так долго находиться в поисках, давно бы вернулся домой, но за Юной он был готов идти даже в ад.

Она говорила, что они уже близко, карта пылала яркой точкой и с каждым погружением вспыхивала алым. Лим тоже это чувствовал. Пусть он и не был связан с Робертом осколком души, но учился и принимал его помощь почти десять лет. Теперь, как пыталась убедить Юна, пришло их время помочь учителю.

— Здесь везде вода. — Юна выбралась из палатки и встала за спиной, положив руки на плечи. Она не прижалась, как обычно, — влажная одежда на ощупь была неприятной.

— Опустимся глубже, а там океан. Что тогда?

— Не нужно опускаться. Мы на месте. Осталось выяснить, куда именно нам идти.

Лим вздохнул вроде с облегчением, что поиски закончились, но в душе скопился неприятно горький осадок. Юлиана рвалась к Роберту с яростной страстью, Лим ревновал, хоть и не желал признаваться в этом даже себе.

Несколько пассов руками, призыв воздушных стихий, и одежда на них обсохла. Палатка встала на дыбы, но потеряв один колышек, снова выровнялась. Теперь можно было спокойно завтракать и собираться.

— Спасибо! — Юна игриво чмокнула в шею.

Лим перехватил ее за руку, прижал ближе и поцеловал по-взрослому. От нее пахло теплом и сладкой мятой, очаровывающий аромат кожи. Юлиана под одеждой была горячая и мягкая. В последнее время — особенно. Несмотря на непростую жизнь в дороге, она хорошо поправилась, а живот на седьмом месяце беременности стал круглым и тяжёлым. 

— Можно задержаться ещё на пару часов. — Лим не хотел ее отпускать и встречаться с Робертом. Если бы у него был выбор, он продлил бы их путешествие еще на десяток лет.

— А можно закончить дело, и тогда все оставшееся время будет только для нас.

— Можно, — с неохотой согласился Лим.

На завтрак снова каша и сушеные грибы. Палатку и утварь собрали в магический мешок, туда получилось бы и маленький домик уместить, но Юна не искала комфорта и не требовала ничего. Потому довольствовались малым и жили как дикари. Иногда это даже нравилось, если бы не цель пути.

Двигаться по зеркальному лесу было проще, чем пробиваться через слои. Юна прыгнула первой, зацепилась взглядом за дальнее озерцо и шагнула через пространство. Лим чуть отставал, шел с приготовленными заклятиями и был готов их использовать, если что-то случится. Так они перешли несколько болот и добрались до гор. Юна предложила идти в обход, но через пару прыжков они оказались рядом с горной долиной, в центре которой разместилось ветвистое дерево с тяжелыми мощными корнями, цепляющимися за камни. И несколько деревьев поменьше.

Лим бы не обратил на них внимание, но Юлиана остановила и заставила смотреть — деревья двигались, ходили словно разумные существа. Собирали что-то или строили, носили камни и двигали ветки. А в центре, спрятавшись под кронами огромного древа, стоял их дирижёр.

Юна скользнула вниз, Лим не успел ее остановить и поспешил следом. Шаг, и он на дне котлована, ещё один, и запах листьев наполнил лёгкие. Здесь тоже было влажно, туман кружился густыми хлопьями между корней, вился струйками в ветвях, забивался в нос моросью. От влаги хотелось чихать или призвать воздух, чтобы хоть немного высушить низину. И в центре этого мокрого марева, окружённый деревьями, восседал на корнях Роберт. 

Он сильно изменился. Словно не два года прошло, а столетие, что вполне возможно — время в Зазеркалье непостоянно. От влаги лицо и руки поросли мхом. В волосах колосилась трава, а между пальцев выросли перепонки. Он отдавал короткие приказы древесным помощникам и не заметил гостей. Впрочем, и когда заметил, от дела не отвлекся. Словно не удивился появлению других людей, словно ждал их и не сомневался, что придут. Словно не умер два года назад, порвав магическую связь с реальной землей.

— Роберт! — Юна окликнула и подошла ближе, хотела обнять, но Роберт требовательным знаком остановил.

— Минуту.

Ловко разбрасываясь магией, он продолжал что-то строить, командовать деревьями и смешивать заклинания в маленьких колбах. Лим подошёл к жене ближе и сжал ее ладонь, Юлиану било крупной дрожью, руки вспотели, она с трудом сдерживалась, и Лим не сомневался — это остаточная магия связи. Ее душа все ещё не освободилась до конца, и Роберт ее подчинял.

— Нам лучше уйти...

— Нет. — Юна вырвалась и подошла к бывшему хозяину ближе. — Все должно закончиться, — добавила она тише, и Лим с этим согласился. Ноги Роберта сковывали тяжёлые магические цепи, они не мешали двигаться и колдовать, но не позволяли уйти.

— Так, — наконец произнес маг, поворачиваясь к гостям, — вы рано. Опередили время на... восемнадцать минут. — Роберт откинул в сторону рабочий халат, и стало видно, что все его тело претерпело изменения. Зазеркалье почти захватило наставника, лишая человеческого облика. Но как только он вернется в реальность, морок спадет.

— Ты ждал? — нетерпеливо спросила Юна.

— Конечно. — Роберт улыбнулся и внезапно обнял сначала женщину, а потом и Лима. — А ты растолстела, — усмехнулся он, рассматривая Юну, — и мальчиком была симпатичнее. Тебя это не задевает? — Новая усмешка предназначалась Лиму. — Хотя и сам выглядишь не ахти. Постарел. Все еще не справляешься с внешним образом?

Лим и Юна молчали, не реагировали на грубые слова, но Роберт и не ждал их ответа.

— Почти все готово. — Он вернулся к своим заклятьям. — Я времени даром не терял. Как и вы. — Не поворачиваясь, он указал пальцем на большой живот Юны.

— Мы думали, ты умер, — наконец произнесла она, — искали осколок души и не рассчитывали найти тело...

— Вначале так и было. Но мой не слишком разумный противник бросил мои останки в этом слое — я быстро восстановился, нарастил новую плоть и занялся заклятьем, которое хотел построить еще пару веков назад.

— Ты прикован, — зачем-то напомнил Лим, и Роберт удивленно перевел взгляд на цепи.

— Да, неприятная новость, — он постучал по колбе, — но вы мне с этим поможете. А также с колдовством, — он сделал выразительную паузу, — я хочу запереть Зазеркалье! Отделить его от реального мира и тогда потусторонние твари больше не будут угрожать нашей Земле! Здорово я придумал? Это отличный, идеальный план! Связь разорвется, все внешние заклятья падут, я освобожусь, а реальности больше не будут угрожать скрытые миры!

Лим и Юлиана переглянулись. Нетрудно догадаться, что в этом случае их возвращение домой окажется под вопросом. Да и магия в реальном мире изменится.

— И зачем тебе мы? — осторожно спросила Юлиана.

— Мне нужен сильнейший маг, — словно само собой разумеющееся ответил Роберт и снова указал на ее живот. — Его магия породит такие силы, что вам и не снились, а правильно направленное заклятье сломит грани и спрячет зеркала. Я давно ждал его появления, но лишь ваш расклад оказался удачным.

Роберт говорил с довольной улыбкой, все еще отдавая пальцами легкие команды послушникам и не обращая на парочку особого внимания.

— Я был уверен, что ты, Лим, со своей эмоциональной слабостью моего фамильяра не бросишь и отыщешь его прототип. Дальше все развивалось по привычному сценарию: любовь, секс и незапланированное создание жизни. А девушки намного удобнее парней в плане вынашивания младенцев. Юн тоже мог сгодиться, но я потратил бы больше сил на поддержание его беременности, чем на полученный результат. Зачатый от двух магов плод впитывает способности обоих родителей, а в Юлиане чувствовался огромный потенциал, потому через ее тень я подарил силы будущему ребенку. Он проявит себя уже с самого рождения, а лет через сто сможет превзойти меня. Но мне надоело ждать, поэтому ритуал проведем сегодня!

Лим и Юна молчали. Внутреннее негодование смешалось с обидой и страхом — Роберт подстроил все с самого начала и ждал их вместе с ребенком, чтобы снова использовать в своих целях.

— А если я откажусь? — тихо спросила Юна.

— Не откажешься! — Роберт кинул в нее образ, показывая вариации будущего. — Мой ритуал его ослабит и даст вам время вырастить его человеком. В противном случае уже в восемь лет он, переполненный силами, почувствует вседозволенность и сначала убьет вас, а потом захватит вселенную.

Будущее предстало перед ними пугающим. Ребенок с безграничными возможностями, способный управлять стихиями и разрывать пространство, лишенный мудрости и понимания простых человеческих истин, превратился бы в чудовище. Роберт все предусмотрел. И за это его хотелось убить.

— А меня ты отпустишь? — сердито сжав губы, напомнила Юна.

Роберт удивленно на нее посмотрел, перевел взгляд на ошарашенного Лима и пожал плечами с равнодушием.

— Конечно, после этого вы мне будете не нужны.

За его спиной громко хлопнуло. Завершенное заклинание сложилось в сферу и замерло в кронах исполина. Роберт тут же забыл о гостях и, потирая руки, стал выстраивать линии сил. Цепи чуть слышно громыхали, когда он передвигался по котловану, но не мешали ему работать. Большие звенья перекатывались по исцарапанному камню, оставляя мелкие полоски. И таких следов было много, бесконечно много. Несложно догадаться, что Роберт провел тут значительно больше времени, чем потратили на его поиски Лим и Юлиана.

Юна подошла к мужу ближе и сжала его ладонь. Роберт так и не получил ее согласия, но Лим чувствовал ее сомнения и страхи. Справятся ли они с маленьким магом, если Роберт его не ослабит? И не убьет ли их малыша неизведанное заклятье.

— Мы попробуем, — тихо произнесла Юна, — только не оставляй меня и поддержи магией, если потребуется помощь.

— Да...

Заклятье развернулось куполом, закрыло их от влажного низкого неба и окружающих скал. Покрывающие землю корни уплотнились, пытаясь замкнуть сферу. Юлиана догадалась, что делать, и помогла им расти. Когда магия и дерево окончательно закрыли их от внешнего мира, Лиму показалось, что они падают.

Ощущение полета неприятно давило на желудок. Дышать стало трудно, а магическая сфера, набирая скорость, летела вниз.

Роберт застывший в центре, продолжал выстраивать силовые пути, а Юлиана плела корни, не замечая, как те опутывают и ее. Словно прячут в кокон или сковывают, чтобы поглотить.

— Юна! — воскликнул Лим, заметив, как Роберт через ростки вытягивает ее силы. 

Ритуал начался, исключив Лима из общей картины. Магические путы связали всех на поляне, кроме него. Каждый, даже големы-деревья, делился с Робертом энергией, отдавали магию и жизнь, и Юна тоже теряла силы. Но словно не замечая, продолжала заниматься своем заклятьем, создавая что-то взрывное или защитное.

— Юна! — Лим снова попытался привлечь ее внимание, но не добившись ответа, бросился к Роберту.

От непонимания поднималось раздражение, Юна не отвечала, а Роберт как всегда ничего не объяснил. В руке появился тяжёлый меч, одним коротким словом Лим зарядил его огнем. Разбить им дерево теперь не составит труда.

— Остановись! — громкий оклик Юны сбил с шага. Лим обернулся, пытаясь понять, что она хочет сказать, и женщина протянула к нему руку. — Помоги...

Заклинание под ее пальцами продолжало расти, но она не сопротивлялась Роберту, отдавая свои силы, при этом пыталась сделать что-то ещё.

— Нужно поддержать его жизнь, — прошептала она, направляя руки к своему животу. — Роберт берет не только его магию...

— Я прерву ритуал...

— Нет, это может убить его, — она прижала ладонь Лима к себе крепче, — удержи его, просто удержи. Роберт пытается вырвать его душу.

Теперь и Лим почувствовал, как потоки магии разделяют живое и духовное. Его маленький ещё нерождённый сын плакал от боли и ужаса, ощущая волшебство ритуала даже в утробе. Лим попытался вплести себя в заклятье Юны, но не мог понять ее магию и стал создавать свое. 

Не позволить Роберту взять чужое, не позволить ему сделать то, что когда-то он сотворил с Юлианой.

Лим лишил молодую, непробужденную магичку части души, сделал это по глупости и от незнания, Роберт же собирался убить их дитя намеренно.

Заклятье набирало мощь, становилось сильнее и, противостоя ему, приходилось выкладываться полностью, отдавать свои силы до последней крупицы. Юна побледнела, лицо ее покрылось испариной, а Лим чувствовал, что с каждой секундой все сложнее дышать. Но сдаваться он не собирался, пусть даже истощится сам.

Все кончилось внезапно. Падение остановилось, сотворенный купол спал, открывая потемневшее ночное небо уже совершенно другого Зазеркалья. Корни расступились, освобождая их и выпуская ребенка из магических пут.

Деревья, что прислуживали Роберту, иссохли и почернели, а сам древний маг сросся с центральным исполином, превратившись в застывшую корягу. Ритуал требовал душу и, не получив ее от ребенка, отобрал у Роберта. Тот, несомненно выживет и даже вернёт себе утерянное, но потратит на это не одно столетие. 

Лим почувствовал облегчение.

— Как ты? — Он перевел взгляд на Юну и помог ей подняться.

— Отлично. — Она улыбнулась и погладила живот. — У него тоже все хорошо. Истощен магически, но душу мы ему сохранили.

— Ты чувствуешь его магию? — Лим был поражен.

— А ты? — Она внезапно рассмеялась. — А ты? Разве не ощущаешь всего этого?

Лим переплел с ней пальцы, пытаясь услышать ответ на свой импульс, и вздрогнул — плод отвечал, бил вспышками: словно сердцебиение, магия текла по его венам. И не только в нем — Юна пылала, собственные жилы горели. Лим никогда не чувствовал в себе столько сил, словно все блоки прорвало, затопило энергией и можно было горы сворачивать.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал он, перебирая тонкие струны материи.

Хотелось другую личину, новый образ. В памяти всплыли портреты известных актеров. Когда-то в юности Лим обожал Алена Делона, и чужая внешность легко легла на стареющее тело.

— Я словно пьяна. — Юлиана рассмеялась, окатив его игривым взглядом. — Мне он тоже нравился, но хочу тебя прежнего.

— Тогда помоложе.

— Немного, люблю седину в висках.

— Ты шалунья. — Магия давалась так легко, словно больше не существовало границ. Раньше приходилось учить заклинания, создавать заклятья и надеяться на результат. Теперь результат появлялся, стоило о нем подумать. — Куда Роберт нас затащил, что вообще происходит?

— Реальности больше нет. — Юна со странным равнодушием пожала плечами. — Для нас нет, мы отрезаны от нее столь толстым барьером, что не сможем выбраться. По крайней мере, не сейчас. И я не хочу туда. Наверное, в реальном мире магии больше не осталось, все схлопнулось, возвращаясь в Зазеркалье. Если мы сможем вернуться, то станем обычными людьми.

— Ты этого не хочешь?

— Нет. И ты не хочешь. Магия как наркотик — привыкаешь и живёшь этим.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Найдем отражение, где время течет медленно, подождем, когда барьер истончится, тогда и вернёмся домой. А ещё нам надо воспитать самого могущественного мага хорошим человеком, — с хитрой улыбкой напомнила она. — Какую вселенную выберем? Крестовые походы и рыцари? Или подводное царство?

— Что угодно, главное, без слагов и с тобой...

Юна снова рассмеялась, качнулась, словно падая в сторону, но ловко крутанулась и сменила личину. Лим с изумлением уставился на чертенка с молочной кожей и длинным тонким хвостом.

— Юн?

— Скучал? — она или он засмеялся. Знакомо, но уже забыто.

— Да, — честно признался Лим.

— Я тоже. Немного. Так мне будет легче. Юлиана в беременности лишние двадцать кило набрала.

— Ты все равно прекрасна и нравишься мне любая!

— Знаю. — Юн хитро усмехнулся и, щёлкнув хвостом, потянул за барьер.

Они упали на песок, рядом шумел океан и приятно пахло солью. Чайки с криками носились над тёмно-синий поверхностью, выхватывая мальков. Где-то в стороне, поднимая песчаные вихри, на пляж опустился дракон.

— Мне нравится, мне все очень нравится, — шепнул Лим, прижимая к себе своего чертёнка ближе.

Юн пах знакомо и терпко, запах тот же, только внешность другая, и будил давно забытое ощущение мятежности. Роберт всеми силами разделял их пару. Мешал Лиму встречаться со своим фамильяром, держал на расстоянии. Но как выяснилось, все было тонким расчетом, Лима дразнили, соблазняя запретным. Теперь запрещать некому, а желания остались прежние.

— Ты нетерпелив, — рассмеялся Юн, когда Лим стал спешно снимать с него одежду.

Кожа все такая же тонкая и нежная, пусть теперь это лишь магия — наложенный узор, скрывающий визуальную и тактильную правду. Лиму нравилась их обоюдная ложь. Юлиана смотрела на него привычным насмешливым взглядом, помогая стянуть штаны. Член у чертёнка уже затвердел и немного подрос по сравнению с прошлым телом.

— Приятный бонус, — усмехнулся Юн, заметив его удивление.

— А говорят, размер члена это мужские заморочки.

— Считаешь меня плохим мужиком? — Юн притворно надулся, а потом со стоном вскинул голову, наслаждаясь короткой лаской, — Я и чувствительности прибавила.

— Очень, очень плохой мужик, — с усмешкой подтвердил Лим, продолжая ласки.

Он скучал по этому телу. Никогда не думал о своей сексуальности, но сейчас засомневался.

— Не будешь ревновать, если скажу, что от Юна у меня крышу рвет?

— Заткнись и возьми меня, — со стоном ответил Юн.

Лин вскинул его ноги, притянул к себе и легко вошел. Юн всегда был для него готов, а сейчас особенно сладко сдавил мышцами и выгнулся всем телом со страстным стоном. От радости новой встречи и вмиг раскинувшегося безгранично счастливого будущего лицо болело — столько Лим уже давно не улыбался. И делал это сейчас без притворства.

Юн стонал громко и горячо, отдавался как умел, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях и толкаясь на член, его даже ласкать не требовалось — всегда чувствительный, а сейчас особенно, Юн получал удовольствие от малейшего прикосновения. Прежде чем Лим дошел до конца, Юн кончил раз пять и его тело залило белым семенем. 

Удовлетворенный и взмокший, Лим завалился на него, мимолетно отмечая, что можно не переживать за большой живот. Юлиана скрыла беременность и вернет прежний облик, когда придет время родов. Но в их теперь переполненном магией мире ни роды, ни воспитание младенца не должны создать никаких хлопот.

— Построим рыбацкий домик на берегу, — мечтательным голосом произнес Юн, — будем ходить в море и выращивать репу в огороде. А сына назовем Мерлином.

Лим рассмеялся. Потрясающее предложение. А главное — именно такое, как он сам представлял их будущую жизнь. Простое семейное счастье и магические развлечения. Без сложностей и обязательств. Только Юна рядом и их маленький сын. 

— Как пожелаешь, любовь моя, — ответил он счастливо.

08.10.2019 - 09.12.2019


End file.
